


Barry + Lisa = Best Friends

by exasperatedmoron



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 Family of Rogues, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, coldflash - Freeform, hints of goldenvibe, hints of killergold, idk how to tag well so hello bye, if you squint and hope, lisa/barry is a platonic ship i will forever go down with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exasperatedmoron/pseuds/exasperatedmoron
Summary: To everyone in Barry and Lisa's lives, the two were nemesis (or more specifically, a hero and his nemesis's sister). To each other, they were best friends. A pair of superhero/supervillain best friends with a penchant for makeup, dress up and gossiping about their cold-themed villain/brother.(It's my first work on here so... forgive me if something's a mess. Or if the whole thing is. Yeap.)





	Barry + Lisa = Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Same Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843315) by [Pickl3lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily). 



> this was inspired by pickl3lily's work 'same love' (which y'all have to check out cause honestly, it's adorable.) i had to.

After visiting Len in prison the first time, Barry spotted Lisa pacing around the front gate debating on what to say to her brother who just killed their father ("Monster," her mind supplied). He took her for a drink at Saints and Sinners, followed by a feast at Big Belly Burger and the rest was history.

The two developed an extremely close friendship, despite the fact that no one else in their lives knew that they even talk outside of the witty comebacks exchanged in battle.

They hanged out regularly. Barry would drop in after patrols with burgers whenever a new episode of Glee or Prison Break was out, and Lisa would lay out a feast and a truckload of ice cream in Barry's place whenever she saw a brutal Flash fight on the news.

Barry and Lisa were so comfortable with one another to the point that they could be completely stripped down versions of themselves in the safety of whoever's apartment they were in. Barry found himself as a mannequin for Lisa to test out her fashion ideas as well as enjoying his feminine side, and Lisa started wearing more sweats (which was basically a combination of Barry and Len's clothes) and acting more carefree and less guarded around him.

They shared a lot with each other. Barry told Lisa about his old crush on Iris, how he stayed in the closet and realized that his crush was a defence mechanism because he was terrified that he’d get shit for being gay, especially after all the bullying he received after his mother died when he was younger. Lisa revealed how horrible of a father Lewis was to his children and how Len always protected her while trying to let her live a normal childhood even though it meant that to be able to complete her homework Len had to keep their father busy downstairs, or how going to prom meant Len had to accompany their father on a heist so that Lewis won’t be home the whole day.

If Barry started to developed a very tiny crush on Len, then so be it, it’s just a crush after all.

If Lisa was slowly trying to incorporate good stories of her brother into their conversations so that Barry’s obvious, Gorilla Grood sized crush on her brother would just grow bigger until he (or her brother) would finally make a move, then she’d plead the fifth.

Of course, after 6 months, their secret (platonic) relationship couldn't last so long without someone finding out.

-

Len was tired.

After 6 months of an excruciating trial, he was finally released from prison.

He wanted to break out after two weeks of course. But Bambi-eyed Barry Allen came over almost every week to convince him to wait while he appealed to the court that Len was acting in self-defence for his sister.

Speaking of his sister, he's been wanting to talk to her. Not only did she sound more relaxed and happier on the phone, but she actually talked about her abuse and showed the scars from her childhood while on the stand in court. Within half a year, something changed in her life that made her seem lighter, and while it can be pointed out that it was a good thing - he was still worried. (Because of course, he was.)

Did she get a new boyfriend? Was it the engineering geek at Star Labs? Or maybe a girlfriend? The cute doctor? Did she get a legitimate job and enjoyed it? Maybe she adopted a dog. Or started a new hobby. Or maybe Mick finally stopped using her clothes in his bonfires? (Maybe not the last one - but he did like laying out all his options)

So, at 3am in the morning, after being released in the afternoon, spending the rest of the day babysitting Mick at a bar ("In celebration of your first innocent release," he slurred at a stoic Len), running from the cops after another Mick-induced bar fight and dragging his shitfaced best friend home, Len made his way to his sister's apartment. It was late so he expected her to be asleep and he would just crash on her couch and be there when she woke up.

He expected her apartment to be dark and dead to the world and to hear her snores coming from her bedroom. But it was Central City. Nothing normal ever happened there since that one guy got struck with lightning.

No, instead he had to make a double take because his sister was sitting cross-legged in his sweatshirt with Barry Bambi Allen behind her, doing some complicated hairstyle with his sister's hair while the TV was playing Star Wars (and since when did his sister watch Sci-Fi?). And as if it couldn't get any weirder than Golden Glider and the Flash hanging out (because he's sure Barry told her who he is, judging by the Flash branded sweatpants she was wearing), both his sister and Barry were wearing makeup, and had their nails done. For fucks sakes - Barry was even in a wig with some other complicated hairstyle.

He should have let Mick get them arrested.

-

Barry was frozen.

It would have been a comical sight with his hands in Lisa's hair and his face caked with Lisa trying a new look if it weren't for the fact that Leonard "I Will Ice You" Snart just walked in.

On the other hand, Len had the same deer-caught-in-headlights expression and seemed to be rendered speechless for the first time in his life.

Lisa was honestly just thanking whatever powers-that-may-be that her brother didn’t walk in on them last night when Lisa and Barry were both testing out lingerie she ‘liberated’ from a Victoria Secret outlet with a very rude salesperson.

It took another 15 seconds for life to seep back into the room.

“Lise.”

“Lenny! You’re out!”

Lisa paused the television and jumped off the couch, startling Barry awake from whatever stupor he was in as Lisa tackled her brother into a hug.

“Lise.”

“Yes?”

“Anything you need to tell me?”

Lisa gave him the absolute fakest look of confusion before looking around the room, eyes avoiding the speedster sporting a winged eyeliner, before turning back to her brother. “Nope, I don’t think so. Why?”

Len mustered up the best cold glare he could and made eye contact with Barry as he stepped further into the room. Barry’s cheeks started to flush so red, the effects were so instantaneous, it was as if he pressed a scarlet light switch. He’d smirk if he wasn’t silently plotting out a way to ice Barry without ruining his makeup.

“It’s not what it looks like!"

“Really, Barry? You’re going to feed me that line?”

“Well, you look like you’re thinking of ways to bury me with a lame pun, so of course I am! Not that your puns are lame! Well, they are. But if complimenting you helps lowers my chances of death I’ll take it! Not that I wouldn’t compliment you even if you weren’t being all threatening, I mean I’d compliment you any day, just look at you. Not that you look bad, you look awesome. Like a sultry GQ model in a very attractive parka- Not that I find you hot or anything. Psh, of course not! You’re hideous! You’re the bane of my existence! I’d get rid of you- okay maybe not, I’d never want to get rid of you. I’m sorry, you’re great, you should stay and maybe we can get ma- Lisa please stop me, this is getting painful. Holy shit.”

Silence took over the room like a tidal wave, but the damage was done. Barry stole a glance at Lisa, hiding the pain of blatant betrayal he was feeling when he caught her trying to stop the tears flowing down her face while her body shook from silent laughter. He had absolutely no dignity left to look at Len.

“Huh.”

“’Huh’? After all that, all you’re going to say is ‘huh’? What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“That you’re right.”

Barry actually risked a look at Len, who sported a smug look on his ugly mug. Oh no.

“About?”

“I thought my sister had a secret boyfriend. And then here you were. Clearly, I added two and two and got the wrong four, if your proclamation of how much you want my awesome, hot, sultry, GQ model self to stay is anything to go by.”

Barry groaned out something that sounded like “I can’t believe I said ‘awesome’,” and hid his entire body underneath Lisa’s big, fluffy Olaf blanket. Lisa took that as a sign to actually do something about this (amusing) clusterfuck.

“Lenny, stop trying to give my new best friend a heart attack and take a seat. Barry, get that blanket off your face, if you get concealer on my it, I’ll gold you. Now, you boys sit here. I’ll go and grab a drink and a new bucket of popcorn.”

Lisa left the room just as Len sat down and Barry’s head popped out of the top of the blanket. The atmosphere was awkward for a while until Barry spoke up.

“So, the judge ruled in your favour?”

“Nah. I got bored so I broke out.”

“Len!” Barry gasped, sitting up straighter and finally made eye contact with Len. “You were going to be released! You’re innocent! I testified as both a CSI and as the Flash! So did Lisa, Caitlyn, Cisco and even Joe! I can’t believe you- oh my God you’re ridiculous, maybe I should tie you down and check in daily next time you get your ass sent to Iron Heights. Or mayb-”

Barry’s rant was interrupted by a chortle from a very amused Len- And wow, seeing Captain Cold trying to fight the giggles was a very interesting sight to see.

“First of all, Scarlet, relax. I was released. Mick picked me up as soon as the judge said the word ‘innocent’. Secondly, has anyone ever told you that you ramble, kid?”

“I’m not a kid,” huffed a grumpy speedster, burrowing further into the blanket.

“No, of course not. Because a kid wouldn’t be playing dress up and makeover with my criminal sister in her criminal abode. Speaking of which, could you explain that?”

“Lisa and I are friends. That’s all. Good, platonic friends. We’ve been hanging out and, well your sister is very persuasive. That’s all.”

Lisa chose that moment to saunter back into the room, makeup washed off, with popcorn, three cups of hot cocoa and mini marshmallows and passed them to Len and Barry, as well as makeup remover wipes for the latter.

“Oh, please. Don’t act like you weren’t excited when I mentioned a shopping trip to Sephora. You practically begged me to try out that new look on you. Plus, the wig was his idea, Lenny.”

“Do you smell that Lisa? That’s the smell of utter betrayal.”

Len giggled (wow, the things that did to Barry) and took a sip from his drink while leaning further into the couch.

-

Len tried to keep his cool, even though he was heating up on the inside from Barry’s little speech as well as his overall look. Barry was adorable outside of his suit but the relaxed ‘glammed up’ look he had on at that very moment made Len want to wrap Barry up in industrial bubble wrap and keep him away from everyone on earth (in that one and every other one).

“It’s fine, Scarlet. Lisa used to make me wear her dresses and practice her make up skills on me when we were younger. And considering how she was still new to make up at that age, you look significantly better than I did.”

“He was better than you in applying it too, Lenny. He did mine.”

Len examined his sister’s makeup and realised that it did look different than usual. It was not her usual style or standard but it was still pretty good and impressive. Barry blushed deeper but gave a shy smiled at the compliment.

“Well, Scarlet. If you ever need a new practice mannequin, I’m a lot less demanding than trainwreck over there.”

Barry snickered when Lisa threw a pillow at Len, nearly knocking his cocoa off the table. The tense and awkward atmosphere from earlier dissolved as Lisa hit ‘play’ on the TV remote and settle back on the couch, on the other side of Barry.

Len tried to look nonchalant while he drank his cocoa to try and hide the smile he couldn’t fight back. For most of Lisa’s adulthood, her only friends were him and Mick. Only recently did she start to have other friends in the form of the Rogues. She never had a best friend that wasn’t her brother (or pseudo-brother) and seeing her happy and relaxed with her walls down around Barry made his heart jump a little. Both at his sister’s happiness and Barry’s presence.

Len already knew he harboured feelings for the speedster (’feelings’ because he was too sophisticated for crushes, thank you very much). The knowledge that Barry was a guy in Lisa’s life that can make her happy in a way that isn’t romantic and will be able to protect her made those feelings grow ten-fold. (And that’s not even touching on the fact that Barry probably reciprocates those feelings).

The three of them settle into a comfortable position as the night went on. Lisa fell asleep with her head on Len’s lap and her body draped over Barry while the latter was struggling to stay awake but eventually losing the battle as he fell asleep, snuggled into Len’s side with Len’s arms around his shoulder, while Len’s other hand was in Lisa’s hair.

All in all, Len felt that this was the start of something new, and he loved the thrill that came with it.

And if he placed a kiss on each of Lisa and Barry’s foreheads before falling asleep, then that’s between him and the walls.


End file.
